Para Bella
by luz.luz.luz.twilight
Summary: Angela Weber le escribe una carta Bella, hablando de sus amigos de la escuela y su vida con Ben. ¿Qué va hacer ella cuando la halla invitado a su boda? Diez años después de Amanecer.
1. Carta de Ángela

Hola Bella:

Soy yo, Ángela. Ángela Weber. Se siente muy extraño estar escribiéndote una carta después de todo este tiempo. ¿Puedes creer que ya casi han pasado diez años? ¡Tengo veinte siete! Dios, me siento tan vieja. El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido, parece que fue hace unos meses cuando te mudaste a Forks High School. Realmente me gustó ese día Bella. La mayoría de las chicas te tenían celos - Todo el mundo pensaba que eras muy bonita –pero tu no te creías mejor que nadie. Creo que por eso es que te respeto.

Apuesto que te preguntas por qué te estoy escribiendo ahora. Pero ¿adivina qué? ¡Ben y yo nos comprometimos! Sí, es cierto, y acabamos de comprar una casa juntos. Es por eso que yo estaba revisando todos mis libros, CDs y cosas (apuesto a que tuviste que hacerlo también cuando te mudaste. ¡Es tan aburrido!) Cuando vi nuestro anuario y algunas de las fotos de la graduación. Te vi y me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pensé que realmente deberíamos ponernos en contacto.

Di una vuelta por la casa de tu padre, para pedirle tu dirección. Él estaba tan sorprendido de verme, como si hubiera cambiado mucho en este tiempo. Cuando se recuperó, me invitó a entrar. Ustedes están de viaje ¿verdad? Eso es lo que tu padre me dijo. El enviaría esta carta cuando sepa la dirección de su actual casa Espero que no le tome demasiado tiempo

Por donde iba ¡Ah sí! ¡Comprometidos! Ya se que estuviste en mi lugar y te casaste, pero ¡ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA! ¿Puedes creerlo? Seguro que la gente pensaba que solo era un romance de secundaria, al igual que lo pensaron con Edward. No piensas que les demostramos que estaban equivocados. Sin embargo, apuesto a que Ben no es tan romántico como Edward. Realmente espero que sean felices. Charlie incluso mencionó que tenían una niña pequeña, aunque dejó entrever que la habían adoptado. Me hubiera sentido grosera al pedirle a entrar en detalles, pero de cualquier manera, ¡seguro que eres una mamá genial! Tengo que decirle a Ben que lo añadiré a mi lista después de la boda, me da miedo que se llegue a asustar. ajaja.

Hablando de bodas, no hemos fijado una fecha todavía. Pero le voy a enviar a Charlie tu invitación, ¿de acuerdo? Probablemente será alrededor de noviembre y diciembre… realmente me gustaría una boda en invierno, algo pequeño, no demasiado grande - sutil y romántico.

Por lo tanto, tal vez quieres oír hablar sobre alguno de nuestros amigos de la escuela. Bueno, Jessica y Mike salieron por un tiempo muy largo pero paso un tiempo y se separaron. No estoy 100% segura de por qué, pero me imagino que Jessica se puso celosa, debes recordar como era. No hablo mucho con ella; nos distanciamos con el tiempo.

Vamos a ver… Tyler. Tyler se trasladó a Canadá después de que se enamoró de una chica canadiense durante sus vacaciones. Él y Lauren también salieron durante un tiempo, no tuvieron tanta surte pero siguen siendo amigos.

No se de muchos otros. Empecé a escribir esta carta, pensando en eso, pero tal vez me distraje demasiado en Ben. Oops. Nos separamos por un tiempo, pero sólo duró un mes. Tuvimos una discusión y no hablamos hasta que nos vimos en un cine. Ese tiempo fue terrible seguro que me entiendes.

Me encantaría saber de ti, Bella. Si sabes del resto de los Cullen mandále un saludo de mi parte.

Me tengo que ir a trabajar a las 9:30. Como ayudante de la profesora de niños discapacitados. Es un trabajo muy gratificante, ¡me encanta! Me tomo mucho tiempo hasta que fui capaz de hacerlo. ¡Soy una maestra calificada también!, pero prefiero ayudar.

Te escribiré pronto si es posible, Bella.

Con todo mi amor,

Ángela.


	2. Reacción de Bella

Me quedé muy sorprendida cuando Charlie llegó a nuestra casa, fue tan inesperado que ni Alice ni Edward pudieron anticiparlo, el dijo que tenía algo que entregarme. Me di cuenta de que era de Ángela de inmediato, por su letra, lo que hizo que muchas preguntas corran por mi mente. Pensé que nunca volvería a ver.

Charlie no se quedó mucho tiempo, tenía un que hacer su viaje de pesca rutinario con Billy, así que después de un juego de cartas con Renesmee y unas latas de cerveza con Emmett, se fue , este comenzó a maldecir, quejándose, diciendo que como era posible de que el tuviera que beber si era el suegro de Edward.

Me gustan las visitas de Charlie, pero hoy no era un buen día. No podía esperar a leer la carta de Ángela. Siempre pensé que me distanciaría por completo de mis amigos humanos. Por eso, me senté y leí la carta atentamente.

Wow, ¡Ángela tenía veintisiete! Miré a mi cuerpo preservado de dieciocho años y sonreí. Yo nunca alcanzaría los veintisiete, y tampoco lo haría Edward. No podía recordar bien mi primer día en la escuela de Forks, era uno de esos recuerdos humanos brumosos que me hacían doler la cabeza cuando trataba de combatir esa niebla. Pero de Ángela era imposible olvidarse, me respetaba, era comprensiva. Recordé las veces que charlaba con ella acerca de mis preocupaciones, de Edward. Era una buena amiga.

¡Ángela está comprometida! ¿Y compró una casa con Ben? _Wow.__Oh Dios, las fotos… _pensé. Apuesto a que en algunas de ellas tuve mi yeso cuando fue "Incidente" de James. Me estremecí al recordarlo. Pero aún así, si eso es lo que la había hecho volver en contacto conmigo, me alegré.

Me podía imaginar la cara que puso Charlie cuando vio a Ángela después de tanto tiempo. Edward dijo que ya que Renesmee creció y era adulta invirtiéramos nuestro tiempo viajando por el mundo pero me hubiera gustado la idea en otro momento. Yo era como su niña consentida desde entonces… _¡Ir con Charlie!_...Pensé cuando leí que él le había dicho que estábamos viajando. No lo estábamos ni tampoco nos habíamos mudado, pero parecía más fácil que mentir y dar muchas explicaciones todas esas preguntas de dónde están, cuál es su nueva dirección, etc para evitar visitas inesperadas. Me sorprendió que Charlie hubiera conseguido decir la mentira con éxito.

¿Ángela pensó que Edward era más romántico que Ben? ¿Qué le podía decir en respuesta a eso? ¿Sí o no? La propuesta, fue más como un trato que una propuesta, yo contraía matrimonio con el, si a cambio teníamos relaciones sexuales y me transformaba ¿Eso era romántico? Dudo que ella podría pensar que sí, pero sacando la propuesta de lado ¡Edward era más romántico!

Bueno, en realidad no era de extrañar que todo el mundo pensaba que nos apurábamos con lo que respectaba al matrimonio, y que nos íbamos a divorciar al poco tiempo. Aunque Edward no me decía lo que pensaban. Probablemente para protegerme y no asustarme, me reí para mis adentros. Sabía que la gente había pensado lo mismo que Charlie, que estaba embarazada.

Charlie le mencionó a Renesmee… tal vez podría incluir una foto de ella cuando era bebé, porque ahora ella estaba completamente desarrollada y había sido así desde hace tres años. Pero tal vez pondría una foto de cuando tenía unos meses de edad, otra cuando tenía dos o tres. Charlie adoraba a Renesmee, me reí en voz alta cuando pensé que el estaba tratando de presumirla con todos los que conocía, aunque no eran muchos de todos modos. Y entonces mi corazón se hundió.

Ángela estaba pensando en enviar una invitación de su boda a nosotros. Yo sabía que no podría ir. No pareciendo todavía de dieciocho años. Suspiré, molesta de tener un cuerpo congelado hace años, cuando minutos antes lo había estado alabando. Ella quería una boda en invierno pequeña - 'sutil y romántica' – definitivamente sonaba como Ángela.

Jessica y Mike se habían roto… No podía decir que me sorprendió. Yo siempre había pensado que eran muy falsos, simplemente pasando que la propuesta fue la causa de la misma. Dios bendiga a Tyler! Apuesto a que todavía se sentía culpable por el accidente de coche. Quería saber de todos ellos solo para recordar algunos momentos humanos.

Mi amor por los Cullen… pensé. Todo el mundo pensaba que era extraño, pero Ángela no era grosera, nunca me lo dijo Siempre es buena. Probablemente una de las mejores. Ella tenía un trabajo ayudando a niños discapacitados. Por supuesto que lo haría bien, ella era tan paciente.

'Escríbeme de nuevo pronto " al leerlo, Tomé una pluma y comencé a escribir. Lo que odiaba de todo era que la mayor parte era mentira. Podría decirle que tenía una hija Renesmee, y que todavía estaba locamente enamorada de Edward. Pero de hecho no estábamos viajando, yo tendría que aceptar su invitación a su boda, pero tendría que excusarme educadamente en un tiempo. Sin embargo, escribí feliz.


	3. Respuesta de Bella

Capítulo 3: La respuesta de Bella

"Ángela Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo estás?

Siento el retraso con el que te escribo, pero es cierto que Edward y yo estamos viajando. Actualmente nos encontramos en un hotel en Grecia. El clima es muy agradable, no como Forks - tal vez yo podría ahora conseguir un bronceado, siempre he sido muy pálida. Espero que estos años fueran buenos para ti.

Estoy muy feliz por ustedes siempre fueron una pareja encantadora ¡Felicitaciones!

Edward y yo seguimos felizmente casados, y disfrutando tanto. No estoy tan segura sobre el lado romántico de Edward, pero él me hace feliz. Espero que Ben te cuide mucho y que tengan un feliz matrimonio. Asegúrate de enviar una invitación :)

Edward y yo tenemos una hija, su nombre es Renesmee y ahora tiene dos años. Voy a enviarte una foto con esta carta, es tan hermosa. Tal vez Charlie te dijo que la adoptamos pero no, es nuestra hija Renesmee. ¡Aunque todo el mundo la llama Nessie! Es realmente exasperante, a veces, ¡Así que si alguna vez escuchas que la llaman Nessie, corrígelos por favor!"

Fue bueno escuchar acerca de nuestros amigos de la escuela. Fue hace tanto tiempo que solo puedo recordar algunas cosas. Me estremecí cuando me acorde del baile de fin de año, nunca fui realmente una bailarina - Y para empeorar las cosas, estaba usando un yeso, ¿no? Apuesto a que aparecía en las fotos.

"Oh, wow. Probablemente debería haberme dado cuenta del trabajo que elegirías - siempre fuiste muy paciente con la gente. No como yo, que tenía un mal genio. Fui a la Universidad de Alaska y ahora soy profesora de literatura Inglesa. Me he tomado vacaciones para descansar un tiempo. No estamos viajando con Carlisle y Esme, ya que el consiguió un trabajo en un hospital de Inglaterra. Está haciendo algún trabajo de caridad allí, así que Esme se quedó con él. Con los que si nos encontramos a veces son con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Cuando los vea voy a mandarles un saludo de tu parte.

Siento si esta carta es tan corta, es solo que estoy muy cansada. Tener un hijo es agotador. Anoche no pude dormir bien, así que mientras Edward lleva a Renesmee la playa, me voy a dormir la siesta.

Mantente en contacto conmigo, y gracias por escribirme. ¡Y no te olvides de invitación!

Con todo mi amor,

Bella"

Leí la carta dos veces y después dejé que Edward la lea. Él se rió entre dientes por lo de "poco romántico", y tuve que explicarle sobre el matrimonio forzado. Que no halló demasiado gracioso. Me hubiera encantado que hubiera una manera que podía ir a la boda de Ángela - mostrarle mi apoyo como ella me lo había mostrado años atrás.

_¡Tal vez hay una manera!,_ pensé, y _sólo tengo que encontrarla._


End file.
